tommy_zoomfandomcom-20200215-history
Caged
'''Caged '''is the fifth episode of Tommy Zoom. In this episode, it is up to Tommy to stop Polluto caging every creature in the galaxy. Plot As the episode begins, we find Tommy doing some searching with help from Daniel. He was on the trail of a magnifying glass, a net, and a container. They got this stuff out because they're hunting for bugs. They were about to catch a fly when Daniel saw a giant bug and thought to himself that he and Tommy are going to need a bigger net. When he looked, the giant bug was only Baby Sam who was dressed in a ladybird outfit. Tommy and the fly were both quick, so Daniel had to be careful not to swallow the fly. Then, Tommy caught the fly in his net, and he and Daniel did a victory dance. They then went in the garden to show Dad, but he didn't seem impressed. Then, Tommy started to find creepy crawly insects and putted them in the container. He thought that the bugs seem to be sad, so he went to find some wet leaves for them to eat and drink at the same time. He fed the bugs but they still felt sad. Tommy thought if he could keep the bugs or set them free. Daniel then asks what should Tommy Zoom do, and then they get transformed into cartoon. They then find a zoo that someone has built and find lots of animals that are in cages that look sad. They met a zookeeper which tells them that he snatched them from their planet which is why they look homesick. Tommy asks if he should release them. The zookeeper tells Tommy that he knew he should ask that and it's Polluto in disguise. Polluto then told Smogg to trap them and Smogg pressed the red button on the Cagewhizzer which traps Tommy and Daniel in a cage. Tommy tried so many ways to get out but it was no use. Polluto says it's because it's made of unbreakable space metal. Polluto explains his plan that he will cage every animal in the galaxy except. Smogg thought Polluto would trap him as well so Smogg hurt him with his claws and Polluto said he won’t trap him. Tommy feels it's horrible to be trapped in a cage all day long. Daniel was looking for a way to get out of the cage, when he found a big hamster wheel and told Tommy if he had a go on there, the bars will melt. So Tommy rode on the wheel really faster, pulled the pin out, and then broke the bars. After they got out, Daniel then used Smogg's Cagewhizzer to set the animals free. Polluto and Smogg were about to feed the animals when the animals start to fight them. Polluto and Smogg them sneakily escaped the animals and Polluto was about to trap them again. Tommy found Polluto and Smogg and asked Polluto what he was going to trap them with. Polluto was shocked to see Tommy had got out from the cage and he realised that he left Smogg’s Cagewhizzer behind. Daniel then trapped Polluto and Smogg in separate cages. The creatures start to throw fish at Polluto and Smogg as it was feeding time. Smogg loved the fish and started to eat them and he was very happy. Polluto was annoyed at Smogg because Smogg enjoyed being in the cage even though he had fish with him. Tommy and Daniel then took the creatures back home to their planet. The creatures were very happy to be back home, and Tommy and Daniel flew back home to their world. Back at their home, the bugs still looked miserable, so Tommy set them free. The bugs then crawl up to Dad and start tickling him. The episode then ends. Information *Settings: Tommy's house, Tommy's garden, Zoo, Space, and Space Creature's Planet *Theme: Setting bugs free *Characters: Tommy, Daniel, Baby Sam, Mum (cameo), Dad, Polluto, and Smogg *First aired: March 23, 2007 Trivia *It is unknown what happened to Polluto and Smogg while Tommy and Daniel took the space creatures home. It's possible that they escaped and got on to something new. Category:Episodes